


Выдать оленя за лошадь

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: A Criminal Past, Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Международная мафия живет своей закрытой жизнью, решает проблемы, плетет друг против друга интриги, но иногда даже ей нужно выйти из Тени.





	Выдать оленя за лошадь

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> Использованы официальные материалы из DLC «Criminal Past», упоминаются реальные исторические личности, цитируются гугл-источники.  
> Канон: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, DLC «Criminal Past» 
> 
> Предупреждение:  
> 1\. АU в каноне   
> (оф.файл для ознакомления)  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/84f487015ac52f4fe8d5c9d03a20d91e/tumblr_otnvfeXipQ1urbdgyo1_1280.png 
> 
> В каноне, попав в тюрьму для аугов, Адам Дженсен действует под прикрытием, получив досье Деррика Вальтерса. Автор упоролся и сделал реверс.
> 
> 2\. Пост-канон DE:HR, пре-канон DE:MD; пара ненормативных слов
> 
> Написано для команды «fandom Stealth Games» на Фандомную Битву-2017

Пес осваивается с аугментациями быстро, работает с ними терпеливо и не бьется башкой о стену, что никогда не просил о таком количестве железа в себе.   
Наоборот, благодарен и служит Серафиму верно. Стоит за ним тенью, бликует как клинок, вытащенный из ножен, следует по пятам, следит за его спокойствием денно и нощно и просит поставить метку клана заново.  
Серафим не отказывает ему в просьбе. Лично наблюдает, как работает татуировщик.  
На новеньком импланте на лбу появляется метка Серафима. Как признак особого расположения.   
Пес рассматривает себя в зеркало очень тщательно. Остается довольным.   
— Что дальше, крестный?

После того, как Серафим дал ему вторую жизнь, спас от смерти, позволил родиться заново, стоя у истока модификации, — он действительно стал для парня практически крестным.   
По официальной версии Пес попал в серьезную аварию, которая переломала ему кости и смяла тело в кровавую лепешку.  
По настоящей информации — то задание закончилось для парня плохо. Наемники Императрицы, ебучие «Тирексы», превратили его в фарш, еще сверху плеснули бензином и подожгли, чтобы наверняка.  
Обгорел Пес чуть ли не больше, чем потерял крови. По-хорошему, спасать было нечего, только и оставить умирать.  
Крестный отец клана, его глава, — вытащил. И стал личным крестным, дав новую жизнь, новое тело, новые аугментации.  
Раньше у Пса были татуированные от запястий до плеч руки. Теперь, лишившись половины тела и получив бронебойную кожу на оставшихся участках, которую не то что игла, пуля не возьмет, — никак не мог успокоиться. Настаивал на знаке клана хоть на языке у себя.   
— На языке — ты рехнулся, мой мальчик. — Серафим выслушал без усмешки. Ощупал Пса внимательным цепким взглядом.   
Метка крестного в шестиугольнике на лбу — мальчика успокоила. Он даже морщился под машинкой мастера с удовольствием — кожа здесь была своя, не укрепленная «Носорогом», так что била игла больно. 

Насчет вопроса «что дальше?» Серафим уже знает ответ.   
— Достань мне эту сучку.   
Пес кивает.  
Императрица слишком зарвалась. С Серафимом соперничает многие годы. Но перешла черту. 

Ма́лика-Ангел — значение имени прилипло к девочке ее же прозвищем — увозит Пса в Шанхай. Сначала думали отправиться в Хэнша, но Императрицу сдал Тонг. Зря она схлестнулась с его Сборщиками. Чумная крыса не сожрет дракона, но покажет места обитания и ходы в его логово. 

Говорят, Императрица ведет род от какого-то императорского генерала, легендарного полководца Чжао Юнь. Серафим считает, что если уж приписывать себе родство по википедии, то будет оно с Чжао Гао, тоже императорским, только евнухом. Эта китайская сука действует в точности по его заветам. 

...«показал императору оленя и сказал ему, что это лошадь. Когда император стал утверждать, что это олень, он вызвал высших чиновников с просьбой подтвердить, что это лошадь. Часть чиновников сказала, что это олень, часть — что лошадь, часть же промолчала. Потом Чжао Гао постепенно умертвил по одному тех, кто утверждал, что это олень (конечно же, своих противников). Отсюда возникла китайская поговорка «Выдавать оленя за лошадь»...

Хорошо иметь в друзьях врага своего противника. Тонг с удовольствием рассказывает за чаем по скайпу и притчу про лошадь и оленя, и секреты сучки. 

Серафим знает — его крестник справится. 

Пес всегда идет по следу, находит и убивает. Действует в одиночку, без напарников — впрочем, как и раньше. Работает чисто, быстро. После него не остается следов и отпечатков.   
Впору назвать «Призраком» и гордиться. 

Серафим и гордится. 

Кто знал, что из сироты-попрошайки, выжившего после пожара, сгубившего всю его семью, из этого подобранного щенка вырастет даже не пес, а настоящий волк.   
Остался в клане. Начинал сопляком в иерархии, дорос до личного телохранителя.   
Теперь и вовсе стал крестником.   
Живой клинок — наведи на цель, и принесет вырванный из горла, дымящийся еще, горячий кадык. 

 

Императрицу не спасают даже ее «Тирексы». Зато Пес обнаруживает связь китайской сучки с Гением — и Серафим крепко задумывается.   
Английский чай с молоком, золотой набалдашник черной трости, легкая хромота и мозги космического масштаба — с Гением они начинали вместе, еще пацанами. И дружили домами много лет. Око за око, зуб за зуб, обида извне одному клану влечет черную метку от другого. Плюнешь в чай — обожжешься двойным эспрессо. Нальешь в кофе яд — язык свяжет горькая заварка.   
Лучше не ссориться ни с одним, если не хочешь получить войну с двумя армиями.

Гений залегает на дно. Не то в Прибалтике, не то в России — и, судя по данным, перешел вообще на легальное положение. Теперь не крестный, а обычный фраер.   
На теневой стороне его не найти. 

У Двали хорошие связи с русскими. Двали готовы на сотрудничество и взаимный пакт. Им сильно мешает Интерпол, особенно отделение в Праге — новый ебучий директор на подкуп не идет, вгрызается зубами в клан намертво. 

Серафим и Радич ударяют по рукам.

Пес сидит и слушает внимательно. Курит — огонек сигареты в металлических пальцах драгоценным камнем. Из всего окружения только ему дозволено курить при Серафиме.  
Брови сходятся над защитными линзами в линию:  
— И как это можно провернуть?..

Серафим кидает ему папку:   
— Это твое досье из полицейского архива.   
Пес с интересом хмыкает — ни разу не встречался с тем, как его видят и знают вне Тени. Официально, так сказать. По собранным фактам и чужим наводкам.

Сипло читает вслух — привычка, оставшаяся у него с детства. 

— Деррик Уолтерс...  
— Вальтерс, — поправляет Серафим. Пес умолкает, страшно недовольный. Он Уолтерс, бля, Уолтерс, какого хрена?!   
Серафим успокаивает: мол, прости тем, кто извне, ошибку в произношении. Ты знаешь, как правильно, я знаю — а для остальных ты все равно безымянный, как мы все.   
Пес тяжело молчит, взъерошенный; у него только и остались из прошлого — его собственное имя и фамилия приемной мамы. Которую и то переиначили.  
Сигарета доходит до фильтра — Серафим не торопит.   
Закурив вторую, Пес наконец продолжает:

«Деррик Вальтерс рано лишился родителей и был вынужден познавать все опасности взрослой жизни на собственной шкуре. В результате сироту затянула улица, и Вальтерсу часто приходилось делать вещи, о которых он никого не просил. После серьезной аварии Вальтерс был аугментирован местной мафией и стал наемным вором и убийцей, готовым работать на любого платежеспособного клиента».

Снова хмыкает, обронив:  
— Немного. 

Серафим не дает ему расслабиться. Вторая папка — на край стола.   
Пес открывает ее и сначала снова натыкается на свою фотографию. Потом — само досье, от чего склабится:  
— Так что, — спрашивает с усмешкой, — я должен изображать в ОГ29 крутого хорошего парня?   
— Не зубоскаль, — снисходительно советует Серафим. 

Пес зачитывает без выражения, сразу запоминая и осваиваясь: 

— ...Бывший коп, бывший спецназовец, начальник СБ... личные характеристики… о, прямо какой-то Махатма Ганди, — фыркает, читая дальше. — После теракта серьезно пострадал, был аугментирован своим начальством, хотя никогда об этом не просил. Большой опыт международных операций по всему миру. Имеет твердые моральные убеждения и принципы. 

 

— Крестный, — говорит с иронией, — я теперь что, олень, которого выдают за лошадь?   
— Ты, — усмехается в ответ Серафим, — теперь Адам Дженсен.


End file.
